The Story of How the Universe Ended
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia Dunham tells her granddaughter the story of how the universe ended through a fairy tale of travelers and knights while the real story of how the universe ended was far from the fairy tale she weaves. AU Post 3x21 The Last Sam Weiss


The Story of How the Universe Ended

Spoilers: 6:02 AM EST (6x20), The Last Sam Weiss (6x21) and Seasons 1, 2 and 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or it's characters althought I do own all the survivors (minus the team).

* * *

><p>A young girl sat in bed looking at her grandmother, "Grandma tell me a story, the one about two kingdoms and the war."<p>

The elderly woman smiled, "of course, lay down and I'll tell you."

She laid down, "okay now."

"A long time ago in a far off land there were two kingdoms, in each kingdom there was a boy and a wizard, now one of the boys died and his father, the wizard, crossed over into the other kingdom to save the other dying boy...but instead took him back to his own kingdom. The other wizard was very angry and declared a war on the neighboring kingdom that would last for twenty years till one day a boy and a girl saved the world...that all began when the young boy grew up and the woman came for him."

"What happened next?"

"Oh that's a long story..."

"Please Grandma, tell me please."

She chuckled, "she crossed a mighty desert to find the boy because only he could save the man she loved..."

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham looked up when the lights came on, she looked at the window and found Walternate, as she called him in her mind, there and seconds later Charlie moved into view with a gun trained on the older man. Within seconds the door was buzzed open and she was out, she found Lincoln.<p>

"We don't have much time, we're evacuating what we can but the universe is literally breaking down." Lincoln looked at her, "we can only evacuate sixty, most are children and teenagers but we're going to. We couldn't get to your mother or Henry in time...I'm sorry Liv."

She nodded, "you're sending them to the other side?"

"Hopefully they'll understand...after all, about 75% are children."

An earthquake caused the building to shake and Olivia grabbed a hold of Lincoln, "come on, we have to go."

Charlie shoved Walternate into the cell and locked it, "its better this way, trust me sir."

Olivia hit the button and looked at the man, he looked at her as the others stood behind her. "You were wrong, they aren't monsters in our skin...they are people, she was a person and you destroyed Peter the moment you killed her. I hope you know that, that you killed the only woman your son loved." She hit the button and headed off.

* * *

><p>The portal was in a weak spot in a field up in New York, a blight stricken area, a bus took all sixty-two evacuees to the sight where a device was lined up. Olivia got out of the bus, finding a few Fringe agents holding Brandon at gunpoint as he messed with the device.<p>

"Its almost done."

"Well hurry up," one pointed a gun in his face, "or so help me I'll put a bullet in your knee and you'll be doing this on your knees in pain."

The device was flipped on and they saw the other side, Olivia saw the complex and knew from blue prints she had seen while stealing the tech that it was the device complex or where they had built it.

"Everyone through!" The ground shook and Olivia turned to see a crack in the earth forming, it was making its way towards them. "Now, go, go, go!"

The adults gathered the children and either ran to shoved them through, Olivia turned to see Charlie go and several Fringe agents. Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her through. They watched as the crack hit the device and it shut off, Brandon disappearing as well. They were safely through and Olivia looked around...sixty-two out of billions, it wasn't much but it was enough. She saw three woman who were pregnant in varies stages of gestation and knew those children would have a good start in life.

"Come on," she stood up and looked at Lincoln, "we have to get to the complex, everyone follow me."

* * *

><p>They headed over and it took about an hour but as they got inside, all sixty-two, the building was shaking. She put them in a room with a vending machine and water cooler before heading to the central area with Charlie and Lincoln.<p>

When they got there they found to their surprise, Peter in the machine and a blond woman on the platform feet away from him with her arms spread out. The device's armor spun around them and neither were harmed, a yellow light began to form around Peter and a blue one around the blond.

"What the hell!"

Olivia looked at the scene, Lincoln pointed. "If he's in the machine, then the blond has to be connected to him in some way...connected to the machine as well. If I read it instructions and files correctly then unless in some way connected to the machine, it would reject the person."

"Who is she then?" Charlie looked at them, "I mean, Bishop didn't have a sister or even cousin and I know even if he did, they couldn't have made it across."

Olivia watched, "that's a question we'd all like answered...who is she and how is she connected to Peter?"

* * *

><p>She saw Broyles turn to see her and she got down on her knees, hands on her head as if to say she surrendered, the boys followed suit.<p>

"We come with fifty-nine survivors...our world is gone, only twelve more are adults...the rest are children."

Broyles walked over to her and looked down, "you shouldn't be here."

"Oh dear God!" Walter's voice echoed and they all looked to see the two lights enfolding on each other, molding around each other to become a solid green light...which seconds later spread out in a wave, passing right through them all. After the machine released Peter and he fell onto the already positioned platform, the blond had collapsed as well.

* * *

><p>They stood and walked over with Broyles as the platform lowered itself to the ground, Walter gently removed Peter and Broyles rolled the blond over, Olivia stared at herself in shock as she was supposed to be dead...or so Walternate had told her. Charlie and Lincoln gasped as Broyles checked the blond Olivia's pulse.<p>

"She's got a weak pulse." Broyles looked at Walter, "Peter?"

"Weak as well, they should be dead...its a miracle they are alive. Olivia should recover within twelve hours, Peter is our concern."

Broyles looked at the three, "you have a medic with your survivors?"

Charlie thought about it, "and a doctor, if you got a facility then they can help?"

"The medical bay is just two corridors over." Walter pointed and stood up, Broyles stood and bent down to get the blond Olivia. She laid limp in his arms, Lincoln and Charlie helped with Peter as Walter showed them where the bay was. Olivia headed to get the doctor and medic from the group, she came back to see them laying Peter and the other Olivia down on the gurneys.

"I'm Dr. Carson Miller, what happened to him?"

"Uh," Olivia looked at him, "that's classified, just treat him."

"And the woman?"

Walter waved him off, "she'll recover, she always does...my son needs to be treated."

* * *

><p>They got to work, looking for the necessary equipment and Broyles pulled Olivia aside, asking her to show him to the survivors. She did and immediately he looked at all the children and the pregnant women.<p>

"We tried to save as many as we could, sixty-two out of billions isn't enough but at least we saved some." She looked at him, "we had nowhere else to go and whatever you do with me and my team, we accept but the children need homes and the other adults are innocent."

Broyles nodded, "this is the first thing I believe you did from your heart Dunham," he looked at her and pointed. "We'll talk about asylum later, for now you're free to roam but don't leave the complex."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>She calmed the children, fed them what she could find in the vending machine and water cooler. It wasn't much but Broyles said that relief efforts were on the way, she visited the medical bay the next morning to find the blond Olivia sitting by Peter's bed talking to him. He was awake and smiling at her, talking as she listened before running a hand across her cheek. She took his hand and held it, he maneuvered his hand and held hers, asking her something to which she nodded and leaned forward, kissing him.<p>

Olivia felt like an intruder watching from the curtain but felt a sense of relief as she no longer had to tell Peter of his son...Henry had perished with the other side and although it pulled at her to loose her son, she knew it was for the best. Turning away, she was about to leave when she found Walter watching her so she put up a hand.

"I'm not going to interfere again, I just came to check on Peter." She smiled and moved off, Lincoln came down the hall and caught her by the arm, pulling her into his arms. Olivia hugged him and he kissed her head, whispering before pulling her down the hall.

* * *

><p>It took two weeks but they managed to get the machine dismantled and the complex turned into a shelter, a new home for the refugees until further placement could be found. Broyles said that the Oversight Committee was willing to give everyone asylum, including Olivia, because they had only been fighting a madman's fight under orders on threat of life. She was placed in charge of the Refuge Complex and thankfully ran it well. Introducing children to things not found in their previous world like candy and books was a favorite past time of hers and even managed to get a field trip to Boston to show them things.<p>

Eventually the world began to heal, all the children were found homes and the remaining surviving adults began their lives over. Olivia and Lincoln found a nice little apartment, together, and actually adopted two of the younger children, a three year old girl named Melissa and her brother, a fourteen month old boy named Corey. Charlie just joined the fight overseas after getting the worms removed as he couldn't just sit around while there was a war going on. Peter and the other Olivia got married within two months of saving the world...adopting two children as well, a seven year old boy named Michael and a thirteen year old girl named Darla.

Walter was still himself, Nina still ran Massive Dynamic in Walter's name and after everything, Broyles actually returned to his wife. Needless to say, everything was new and everything was different but their universe had survived.

* * *

><p>"And so the travelers made it across the barrier between kingdoms and saved themselves from the horrible war." Olivia looked down at her granddaughter, Little Mary was fast asleep. She chuckled and bent down, kissing the young girl's head.<p>

"That story never gets old." Olivia turned to see Lincoln in the doorway, he had his arms folded. "Of course Mary will never know her grandparents and mother actually traveled across universes not kingdoms."

She stood up and nodded, walking to him. "Its better that way."

* * *

><p>AN: And that was another AU story...I thought you'd like it. Did you think it was Olivia or Fauxlivia at first?


End file.
